Heir Chronicles 1: The War of the Houses
by Kaitylen
Summary: Meet the Heirs of the four Founders! Someone is trying to corrupt the union of the four houses, which would ruin Hogwarts! Can the Heirs stop it in time? Set after original series. Cowritten with Rygan92...
1. Reunion

Heir Chronicles 1: War of the Houses

(We do not claim ownership of any original HP characters, and places.)

Chapter 1 Reunion

The cloaked figure moved silently through the crowds of the night, unseen and unheard. The figure kept moving people glanced at it and received a chill down their spine. It was in a small wizarding community known as Hilltop. The city was covered by a large disillusionment charm which could made the ordinary muggle see a plain hill a very large hill but with nothing on it but a few rocks and trees and a river running around the right side of the base. There were also many other charms, to keep sound blocked and other things like that.

The figure quickly found an back alley on one side of the community's infamous pub, the Spider's Leg. It wasn't a very nice pub but everyone said the drinks were good. The other good thing was that it was oping until three o'clock in the morning. The figure sat down, and began to wait. A group of drunk men came out the side door of the pub. They didn't see the cloaked one and just started a fight. The figure didn't know why. They fight ended up with them knocking each other out. "I can't have that." The figure said pointing its wand at them. "_Avada Kedavra!_" the figure whispered and a green light struck one man, the figure whispered it again and it struck the other man. The figure then whispered, "_Abeo corpus _" and pointed its wand to each man and they vanished. _Drunks, I despise them…_ it thought. The figure sat down on a box and cast a camouflaging spell so it couldn't be seen easily. The friday night air was cold even though it was midway through summer and the figure was feeling the chill. "_Flamma!_" it whispered to start a magical fire that would keep it warm. It cast an invisibility charm on the fire so no-one would see it. The figure drifted into a light sleep as it figured it might have to wait a long time…

---

A man woke up in the dead of night, he had been awoken by a simple waking charm that he had timed to set off at midnight. His name was Aaron Tinder he lived on the Outskirts of Hilltop with his almost 15 year old daughter, Sasha. He got out of bed and dressed into some more presentable clothes and checked around his house to make sure no-one was awake other than him. He went to the room furthest from Sasha's bedroom and apparated so the distinctive pop would not wake up his daughter. He appeared about fifty metres from the Spider's Leg. He began walking towards trying to be quiet and kept his head down so no-one would recognise him. When he was almost there he stopped and thought about his life.

When his daughter was 5 he and his wife, who was Sasha's mother, divorced. They divorced because she was a muggle and he was a wizard a full blooded wizard. She couldn't cope with him being able to do much more than she could and decided the relationship wouldn't last. She left and took Sasha's twin, Corey with her, much to the distress of Corey and Sasha who were close and the separation wasn't good for either of them. Aaron had tried to get back together with his ex-wife but she was seeing other men, so he tried to see other women. For almost 6 years he hadn't had much luck. Then he met someone, a beautiful woman who told him he mustn't send his daughter to Hogwarts a renowned school of witchcraft and wizardry. He didn't know why and to this day still doesn't know why he stopped his daughter from going to Hogwarts, but now thought it might be best to start sending her so she could control her magical powers. He and the woman started a small relationship, once a year they had a drink, and talked usually about his daughter. That was where he was going now. He decided he would tell her that he was going to send Sasha to Hogwarts and end their relationship however small it was.

He reached the back alley and woke the sleeping figure, the beautiful woman. She awoke with a fright not expecting him. "It's so good to see you Aaron lets go inside, would so we can be warm and maybe then we can have a nice drink?" She asked. "Yes, that would be nice and it's good to see you too." Aaron replied.

They entered the Spider's Legs and he went to the toilet while she ordered two butterbeers for them. When he returned, they began to talk. They talked about the past year and what they had done. After half an hour the woman realised Aaron hadn't touched his drink. "Aaron why aren't you drinking!?" she asked. Aaron looked her in the eye. "I'm not very thirsty and besides I don't plan to be here much longer." He answered. "Why not?" she asked looking concerned. "I'm sending Sasha to Hogwarts this year and nothing will change my mind and secondly this relationship is over." He replied and stood up and walked to the door. She looked at him and said: "Ok, but she will be in danger if she does go." The woman said. Aaron took no notice and walked out the door. The woman looked angry. _Not an heir,_ she thought, _This could ruin everything!_ She stood up and apparated to her own home an apartment in London. The barman looked where she had been in disbelief. "No respect these days!" he mumbled picking p the glasses and tipping them in the bin.

---

The next day when Aaron and Sasha were having breakfast he said to her. "Sasha, this year, I'm sending you to Hogwarts." He told her. The chair Sasha was sitting in fell over backwards. Aaron got up and saw his daughter on the ground. He became worried. He bent down and checked her pulse, it was still there and beating strong. He started to laugh. _Well, well, well, I think she's fainted!_ He thought to himself.

---

Corey woke up on Saturday morning with a start. He looked around his room but his long brown hair obscured his view. He brushed it away and then looked at his alarm clock. "What!? Twelve o'clock! Better get ready." He said to himself as he bolted into the bathroom to have a shower. Corey's long hair got in his eyes as soon as it became wet. Corey was almost 15 like his twin Sasha. He was taller and stronger than her but she was older which was something he liked to tease her about. About 5 minutes later he rushed downstairs and wolfed down his breakfast. "What do you think you're doing?" his mother asked. Corey looked at his mum. "Getting ready fast so I can pack quickly so I'm not late when I'm going to dad's place." He replied through a mouthful of cereal. "Don't speak with your mouth full, its bad manners!" his mum said. He swallowed his food and repeated his sentence. "Ok, but you'd better be ready by lunch time." She replied. He nodded and ran back upstairs. He pulled out his wand and muttered "_Sarcina!_" as he thought of everything he wanted to pack into his bag and it was all packed. _It's a small spell the ministry won't be annoyed…_he thought.

As he was thinking of the ministry sending an owl he remembered his own pet. It wasn't an owl, it was a falcon, which Hogwarts were allowing as well as owls. It was a peregrine falcon named Razorwind who he kept in a large aviary in his back yard. The Aviary had a disillusionment charm on it so nobody would see it and a noise dampening charm as well. He looked at his watch that said 12:58 and he knew there were only two minutes before lunch. _Dammit got to hurry!!_ He thought, placing Razorwind into a small carry cage while running to his cupboard where he grabbed his Firebolt broomstick. He ran to put it by the door and then ran to his mum. "Made it!" he yelled just as it turned one o'clock. "Lunch is ready and so are you." His mother replied.

As they sat down to eat lunch They began to talk. "Remember your Father will be taking you and Sasha to the platform." She mentioned. "Sasha's going to Hogwarts?" he asked. She nodded. "Your father decided last night, and Headmistress McGonagall has given you and your father Authorization to attempt to bring Sasha up to speed, so you have to pack everything your taking to Hogwarts and all your old stuff for Sasha to read." Melissa added (for that was her name). "When did you find this out mum?" Corey asked. "This morning, your father called, while you were sleeping." She replied while emphasizing those last few words. "Sorry, my alarm didn't go off." He replied, leaving the table to pack the extra things.

About half an hour later the left and began the 3 hour drive to Hilltop. When they reached where Hilltop should be an escort of wizards came and made the car invisible so no-one would see it and took them to the Tinder residence in a horse drawn cart. They were left outside the front gate and went in to knock on the door. Sasha opened it hugging her mother and then her brother. Sasha was older than Corey by 2 minutes something she used to tease him gladly. Melissa looked at Sasha and then at Corey. They may have been twins but they weren't identical, because where Corey had a lighter more chocolate brown hair and blue eyes, Sasha had almost black darker brown hair and turquoise eyes. They went inside and Corey and Sasha took his stuff to her upstairs bedroom, which left Aaron and Melissa time to talk. "It's great to see you again!" Aaron said wrapping his arms around his ex-wife. She nodded in agreement and hugged him back. "Should we tell them?" Melissa asked a few seconds later. Aaron looked her in the eye. "Of course they should know." He replied kissing Melissa.

A few minutes later the twins came downstairs and their parents turned to face them. "Your mother and I have some news." Aaron began. Melissa looked at her children and smiled. "We're getting back together again." She added. She looked at Corey. "You know that I haven't been in a relationship for a while and its because of this. By Christmas we'll all be living here I hilltop and your father and I will be re-married in the summer." Melissa said. Sasha looked at them. "Wow, this can't get any better can it?" she asked almost in disbelief. Corey shook his head in answer to her question. Aaron looked at Melissa in the eyes. "But for now your mother has to go back to your home and begin to settle things." He said. They all exchanged goodbyes with Melissa as she headed back home.

As the other three returned inside, Aaron looked at his children and said. "We're going to Diagon Alley on Tuesday, and we'll meet your mother there, who by the way, is now able to use magic thanks to KWIKSPELL. But until then," he turned his gaze to Sasha, "Your brother and I will begin to teach you magic and hopefully get you more prepared for this year." He added smiling. The twins grinned and ran upstairs and entered what would be their bedroom.

Two beds were now in the quite large room and Sasha and Corey lay down on their own beds. Sasha turned to Corey. "How cool is this! I'm going to Hogwarts and Mum and Dad are getting back together!" She exclaimed. Corey nodded. "I know, its awesome," he leant down and grabbed something out of his bag and handed them to Sasha. "These are all my old books, notes and all, so you can read those to help you." He added. She nodded a thanks to him and she began to read through some of the books, laughing at some of her brothers 'notes'. A while later she said: "You know what it will get better because our 15th birthday is the 15th of October," she said as she looked at him writing.

"What are you doing?" she added. Corey turned to look at her. "I'm trying to create a spell, its tricky and I need the right words for it." He answered. She looked sceptical. And grabbed his pits of paper looking at them intently. "Shouldn't that be advanced magic?" Sasha asked. Corey looked at her with a grin. "Yes, but, all my teachers say that I might be a spell weaver." He replied. Sasha gave him a puzzled look. "A spell weaver is a magician who can create spells. You can't learn to be a spell weaver you are born with the talent. And they are usually skilled at magic which, I am, I've been able to master spells faster than anyone else in my year." Corey added quite smugly. Sasha laughed. "Ok, but how do you make the spells, surely they wouldn't teach you that." She replied. Corey grinned again. "They have, I get special classes to learn but at the moment I can only make simple spells, and how I do it, you ask, is by using Latin. I pick either one or more Latin words and make the spell. To use it you have to use the magic energy you have within you which the words and your wand channel to create the desired effect. You also have to be able to imagine its effect for it to become a successful spell. Some wizards and witches can use spells without their hands, they're very good at magic." he answered.

She looked at one of his ideas. "Acer Ventus!" Sasha said trying to find some kind of magic in herself. Corey smothered a laugh. "At this stage you will need a wand to cats spells, like I do. But watch this spell, but I'll explain it first. Acer in Latin means sharp and Ventus means wind, together they make sharp wind. I wanted a word for razor, but I couldn't find one. But the effect of the spell is to send very sharp winds at the target, sharp as swords to cut and slash it. I'll use it on this piece of paper." Corey replied. Sasha held the piece of paper in the air and Corey pointed his wand at it. "_Acer Ventus!_" he said and the paper was torn to shreds. "Now lets see how tough it is," Corey added looking at Sasha. "Lets go outside and try it on a tree, hopefully it works well." He said. "Ok, but on the oak tree any other tree and dad will kill us!" Sasha replied bursting into laughter. Corey began to laugh as well and they headed outside. When they got there Corey pointed his wand at the oak tree and said: "_Acer Ventus!_" and the tree received deep cuts all over it's trunk. Corey turned to Sasha and couldn't help noticing how much she'd grown since he'd seen her last, at least how much more she looked like their mother, more of a woman than a girl anymore. She also looked older than him. He was still taller and he assumed stronger which wouldn't surprise Corey because he had always been fairly strong. "I know another spell, that wouldn't hurt but its more of a comical spell I like to use." He informed her with a grin. Sasha had a worried look on her face. Corey just laughed and said: "_Foetor Ventus_" and a very bad smell appeared with an accompanying sound. Sasha started to cough as did her twin. After about 5 minutes the smell went away and they both began to laugh. Sasha looked at Corey. "Well enough fooling around, it's time to start this training." She said, becoming serious.


	2. Training

Chapter 2

Training

The Twins woke up early on Sunday morning, to get in a lot more practice. Well, actually Sasha woke up earlier to read Corey's old books. She just kept reading and taking in information, and she could remember what she had read, which had always been the case with Sasha, she could remember clearly every detail she reads, which helps her learn things from books and retain the information.

At around eight thirty she punched her brother while he was sleeping. Corey slowly opened his eyes and looked at his sister. "You hit like a girl" he mumbled. Sasha punched him again and Corey was fully awake now. "At least it woke you up!." Sasha replied. Corey laughed. "You asked for it!" he yelled punching her in the arm. "You hit like a guy!" she joked. Corey cracked up laughing. "That's a good thing!" Corey said.

Later on Sasha asked her twin a question. "Hey Corey, what house are you in?" Sasha asked. Corey looked at her. "Gryffindor and I was chosen really quickly, the sorting hat hadn't even touched my head when it called out my house, everyone said it was quite weird," Corey replied. Sasha looked at him. "Isn't it normal?" She asked. Corey shook his head. "Nope, its not normal at all, but it happened twice in my first year. My friend Blake Ondore was put in Ravenclaw like that and a girl named Alyssa Rinstone was put into Slytherin that way, nobody knows why it just happened." Corey added. Sasha had a puzzled look on her face. "What house will I be in?" she asked. Corey laughed. "That's easy, you'll be put into Gryffindor for sure." Her brother replied. "What's so different about the houses?" "Well Gryffindor is for the brave, Hufflepuff for the loyal, Slytherin the ambitious and Ravenclaw the wise." Sasha's face fell, "Oh," "What's the matter Sash?" Corey asked using her nickname from their childhood. "Oh, nothing much Corey but, well, I'm not particularly brave, I'd much rather be loyal or wise than be brave." It was Corey's turn for his face to fall.

The twins were in the back yard again and Corey was showing Sasha some useful spells that weren't in the text books. He was about to get to the Patronus charm when Sasha interrupted. "Corey, why do you have a sword in your bag?" Sasha asked. Corey looked at her. "Isn't that obvious, Hogwarts teaches sword fighting, but you have to find your own style of fighting and a sword that fits your style. I just have an old long sword but Professor Malfoy says it does the job. When we go to Diagon Alley on Tuesday, you will be tested for style and then swords that fit your style will be shown to you and you'll probably get the cheapest one," Corey began. Sasha interrupted: "do you have a second sword we can spar with?". Corey shook his head. "I'm sorry but I don't." Corey replied. "But we can try with some good sticks." Corey added. He found two sticks and threw one to his sister. "Lets begin." Sasha said. The fight started immediately. The sound of stick hitting stick were filling the air quickly. The twins were going fast and Corey was surprised how skilled his Sister was. _She's a natural! My strikes are stronger and faster, but her parry's are excellent. I can't break through her defense!_ He thought in desperation. Sasha drove away all of Corey's attacks and began her own offensive attack. Corey was blocking but she found a way through his guard. Corey chuckled. "Ok, I was going easy on you, now its time to go all out!" he bluffed. Corey tried his hardest but he still managed to collect a few bruises. They stopped a little later. Corey was counting his bruises while Sasha was laughing her head off. "Corey, your good, but no match for girl power!" she joked. Corey stood up and threw the sticks away. _How could she beat me? I should've been able to beat her but she got through my defenses really quickly, and this is the first time she's done swordplay. I've been learning for 3 years! _He thought…

Sasha watched her brother walk off. _He's in a bad mood, but why?_ She asked herself. She decided that it probably wouldn't be the best thing if she went to talk to him. Sasha picked up one of the sticks. She remembered the fight. He had started off winning and he'd been confident. Then he began to lose it as his attacks weren't breaking through as much. Then Sasha had begun her own offensive and his blocks were failing. She'd broken through his defences and given him a collection of bruises. _He wouldn't have been angry or annoyed at those,_ she thought. Then she remembered a slight change in his eyes. _Maybe he'd been hurt deeper…_she thought, realizing what had happened.

Corey was in his room, angry, hurt, upset and annoyed. He brushed his long brown hair out of his eyes. _How could she have beaten me?, I'm the best in my year!_ He thought. He was one of the few who could use a longsword, with skill. But his sister had beaten him, he couldn't recognize how she fought, it wasn't longsword, it wasn't katana or two swords. Not cutlass style because she didn't slash as much as a cutlass user would, it was more like fencing, but not like rapier style. _Sabre style...? _he thought. He knew the difference between a Sabre and a Rapier. A Sabre is better at slashing but is lighter and can be used for fencing like a rapier or a foil. They're thicker and have a bit more weight than rapiers, more like a cutlass. Corey nodded. _She's sabre style… _Corey realized. His friend, Blake, was sword and shield style, so his defensive was much better than Corey's, but a Sabre could beat him. At that moment, Sasha walked in. Corey looked at her. "You're really good with a sword Sasha, you're better than me," he started. She nodded. "Obviously." She replied. Corey laughed. "Just don't smash me next time, a guy likes his pride intact." He added and they both started laughing.

That was pretty much how Sunday went for them, practicing magic, and sword fighting. Corey did manage to teach Sasha the Patronus charm but she had plenty of difficulty with it and isn't yet able to discern what shape it takes.

Then came Monday, but it's events were a little different.

Corey was going on a date with his girlfriend, who also lived in Hilltop. They were going to the cinema in town. Corey got up extra early to make himself more presentable. He was tempted to comb his long brown hair. But he decided against it.

He met with Tessa, his girlfriend, at 3:30pm.

Corey had bought some flowers to give to her, red roses, enchanted to never wilt. Tessa looked at Corey. "Thanks, these are wonderful." She said hugging him. They kissed each other and walked into the cinema hand in hand. They were going to see a new wizard movie called Wizard Wars, which had very good ratings. But Corey and Tessa weren't really watching the movie, well, they watched parts, when they weren't making out in the back row. Halfway through a rather passionate kiss, Tessa stopped. "Everything OK?" Corey asked, wondering why she had stopped. She nodded. "Everything's great Corey, but you have to remember it's our 3 month anniversary next Monday and we'll be at school…" Tessa began. Corey nodded. "I know the perfect place to spend it." He replied, thinking of the Room of Requirement, it would be perfect.

The movie finished and the couple left. After another passionate kiss, they left to head home. Corey had taken his Firebolt and flew home. As he arrived home he found his sister waiting for him. "What?" he asked, giving her a questioning look. She grinned. "Did you get up to anything… interesting?" Sasha asked her twin. He laughed. "Not that you need to know about." Corey replied. They headed inside, waiting for tomorrow, when they would go to Diagon Alley…


	3. Diagon Alley

Hogwarts Heirs and the War of the Houses

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

"Jack, hey Jack!" Corey called out, to his best friend. "Hey Corey, what's up man?" "Nothing much." Corey responded. "Seeing he's not going to do it, hi I'm Sasha, his twin sister, and I'm starting Hogwarts this year." "Cool, what year will you be in," both of the twins looked at him funnily, "What?" he asked "Let me re-introduce myself, Hi I'm Sasha, his **_twin_** sister." "Oh, well anyway have you met any girls in our year yet?" "No I haven't, Corey wouldn't take me to meet Tessa and I've only just got here so, no I haven't," replied Sasha. "Well, wait a moment I'll be back, I will go get my cousin, she's a Hufflepuff." Jack told her before quickly running off.

The twins could see Jack pulling over a tall girl with straight black hair and pale grey eyes. "Katy, this is Sasha, Sasha this is my cousin Katalin," "Hi" the two girls said at the exact same time, then laughed. "Hey, Sasha do you want to walk 'round with these two losers or do you want to come shopping with me and my friend Alyssa?" "Hey! That's not nice." the boys protested, while Sasha laughed out loud and walked away with Katalin.

"Jack, how could you let your cousin corrupt my sister, how could you?" Corey moaned. "Oh Corey, stop being a melodramatic dumb ass." Jack snapped. "Sorry." Corey replied sarcastically.

"So what house do you want to be in?" Alyssa, Katalin's friend asked. "Ravenclaw I guess, but according to my brother their 'nerdy' and don't like most sports, but that's not me really because I love just about every sport. Gryffindor or Slytherin sounds like the houses that really care about sport and stuff like that but although I'm reasonably ambitious and brave, I don't think of them as my best traits, I'd much rather be loyal or even wise and Hufflepuff apparently is ok about sport but not as much as Gryffindor." "So basically, Hufflepuff would be best for you," Katalin questioned. "yeah." Sasha had immediately hit it off with the Hufflepuff and Slytherin girls. Alyssa was practically the opposite of Katalin, she was short, had mid-back, curly, strawberry blonde hair, and light blue eyes.

"So, Sasha do you have a boyfriend?" Sasha blushed "No I haven't had one before either, I was home schooled and there weren't many teenagers where I lived." "Oh, so why were you home schooled but Corey not," Sasha sighed. "Well my parents split up, I lived with my dad and Corey our mum, and for some reason my dad wouldn't let me go, when I asked he always just said because I'm in charge, it really sucked mind you, as much as I love my dad, it really, really, really sucked."

"So, do either of you have a boyfriend?" "Alyssa blushed but Katalin just smiled and said "I might." "Ooooh tell me, tell me, tell me please." Katalin smiled and said you wouldn't know him but he's a Ravenclaw in the year above us. His name's Jacob Thompson." "Do you have a boyfriend Alyssa?" "n…n…no but well…." "why are you stuttering?" Sasha asked but before Alyssa had a chance to respond Katalin spoke for her "she likes your brother!" Sasha cracked up, she was laughing so hard she looked as though she was about to fall over "you…li…like Corey…oh my gosh," she managed to gasp out before she started laughing again. She stood up suddenly and was serious. "Wait isn't he going out with Tessa?" "Well yes but our opinion of Tessa isn't very high." "Ah, is she a bimbo?" "Worse she's a bitchy bimbo, she's so annoying and up herself, but most guys drool over her it's so annoying." "Oh" "yeah it sucks. Anyway onto more interesting topics, what classes are you looking forward to?"

"Well I can't wait for Sword fighting, I love all sports and am a really physical person, wait…that sounded wrong, I am good at sports like Rugby and Soccer because of the physical side to it." Sasha replied. "Well you'll probably be good at it, I mean Corey is like the best in our year." said Alyssa. Sasha turned to Katalin "Does she have a biased opinion or is he really the best?" Sasha questioned. "Nope, he's definitely the best" Katalin responded. Sasha smirked. "Sash, why are you smirking? It's really creepy it looks like when my friend Blake does it." Alyssa commented. "Cool, I want to meet him, what's he look like?" Sasha asked. "Well he's really tall, even taller than Katalin, He has dark, pitch black hair and these incredibly bright blue eyes, basically I reckon if he wasn't pretty much my best friend in the whole world who I've known since I was 3, I'd probably be in love with him, but as once again I've known him since I was 3, and seen every baby picture there is to see of him we're just friends." "Cool, you're so lucky to even know guys your age, because as I said before the only guy I know my age is Corey and thinking of your own brother as hot is just creepy," Sasha said shivering.

"Your sister's hot Corey." Jack told Corey matter-of-factly. The two of them had been arguing about it for the past 20 minutes. "Fine, if you want to think she's hot you do that and its fine if you want to go out with her, but if you break her heart I'll break your legs!" "Whatever, Oi Blake, get over here, Blake!" Jack called out. "Bloody hell, Jack are you trying to deafen me, I just had to let my dad know where I was going," "Oh sorry Blake, anyway how was your summer? Oh and you have got to meet Corey's twin sister she's really hot!" Jack announced. "Gross, Jack stop talking about my sister like that, anyway how was your summer Blake?" Corey asked. "It was good I guess, but did you do the summer homework?" Both Corey and Jack looked down at the ground and mumbled something about being busy." Blake laughed out loud at that; it was the same every year.

---

"Corey, oh Corey," his girlfriend cooed. Sasha shuddered; she hated Tessa from the sound of her voice. It was hard for Sasha to hate anyone, because of her kind personality, even if the other person didn't like her she always put in an effort. "Hey Tessa, what's up?" Corey asked, kissing Tessa on the mouth. "Eeew, Corey are you trying to brake the world record of how long it is possible to snog someone." Sasha teased. Corey looked up and laughed, while Tessa looked up at Sasha and frowned. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Tessa snapped. "Oh sorry I'm Sasha," she replied, coolly. "So" Tessa sniped back. "Sash, be nice, you too Tess." Corey said "Who is this girl? Are you cheating on me?" Tessa yelled, tears forming in her eyes. "Merlin's beard! No babe, this is my twin sister." Corey said, hugging Tessa. "Oh." Tessa said, smiling. "Once again, hi I'm Sasha," Sasha desperately wanted to laugh at the look on Tessa's face. "Anyway sorry we have to go Tessa, we still have to get my sword and my wand." Sasha said, ending the conversation. "Oh, see you Corey baby," Tessa said as she walked off. _"Well bye to you to." _Sasha said sarcastically, completely pissed off that Tessa hadn't even said goodbye to her.

---

"Aaaah, finally the fourth enters, I have waited a long time for you Miss Tinder and Mr. Tinder how good to see you." The wand shop owner said. "Mr. Ollivander, it really is good to see you." "How is your wand? Still working properly" Mr. Ollivander questioned. "Of course sir, when have any of your wands stopped working," Corey answered, the elderly man laughed. "Well let us get down to business. Miss Tinder, which hand is your wand hand?" Mr. Ollivander began. "Um, I am left handed if that's what you mean." Sasha answered, not sure of what he meant. "Right then, could you please stick your left hand up." Sasha did as Mr. Ollivander instructed, he immediately handed up a wand. "This Miss Tinder, is a beautiful wand, it is 12 ½ inches made of white oak wood with an ebony handle, it also has a drop of unicorn's blood, which would normally be bad luck but the blood was given willingly, so it is actually very powerful." The old man said. "Cool, thank you so much sir, how much does it cost." Sasha questioned Mr. Ollivander. "For all the good I know you will do with it you can have it for 8 galleons and 3 sickles." Sasha looked towards Corey wondering if it was a good deal. Corey nodded and handed over the money for her. "We'll take it," he said unnecessarily.

---

"Welcome," said a mysterious voice from the back of the Sword Styling Shop. "Finally I meet the fourth, you will be better than the rest at swords, I am sure it is true. So Miss Tinder have you ever sparred before." "No ma'am, although I pretend sparred with Corey here with two long sticks two days ago." Sasha replied. "Well to start with you must call me Yukari, now if you step into the back room with me, we will spar. The three of them walked into the back room. Corey called it "one, two, three, GO!" Yukari struck with her fencing sword while Sasha blocked. The two of them continued for 15 minutes neither of them striking the other. Block, slash, slash, block, stab, block, and so on. Neither of the two wanted to give in. Yukari suddenly stopped. "Well, if you have never sparred before you did a magnificent job. Judging from the way you sparred I would put you as a saber style, although I am convinced very easily if need be you would be able to fight rapier, longsword, sword and shield or even fencing." Yukari announced. "Um, ok that meant nothing to me but I think it was a compliment." The small Japanese woman laughed softly, "Yes Sasha, it was a compliment. Now Sasha we are going to try with a few different models of Saber then we will decide which model and what quality depending on what you are prepared to spend." "Ok, let's get started then."

The two continued to spar for the next two hours, although normally Corey got bored watching other people sparred he was so absorbed in the matches he didn't notice all the time that was flying by. Finally they decided on a longer sword in saber style.

---

"Wow, I thought Ollivander was creepy, but Yukari even creepier." Sasha declared. "I know Sash but don't worry about it; they were like that when I got my first wand and sword." Corey answered. "Hey Corey do you know what Yukari and Mr. Ollivander meant when they said, I was the fourth or something?" Sasha asked. "Sorry Sash I don't know, although both of them said to me being something about one in four as well, but they're both a little strange so I wouldn't worry about it too much Sash." "Thanks Corey." Sasha replied.

The twins headed to where they had organized to meet their parents. When they got there they saw their mum holding a cat basket. Sasha burst into a wide grin. "Is it for me!?" Sasha asked. Aaron nodded. The basket opened and out stepped a white cat, with bright green eyes and a black stripe on it's forehead. Sasha picked it up and cuddled it. "I'll call it Streak, because of the black stripe it has." Sasha announced. Here family smiled and they headed back to their residence in Hilltop.

anyway...just thought you should know the Harry Potter series doesn't belong to me, nor my cousin. I wish it did, coz then I'd be a millionaire,

cya, kaity and rygan


End file.
